Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 037
"Double Jeopardy: Part 1", known as "Disqualified from the WDC!? Heartland's Assassins, Droite and Gauche" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 26, 2011 and in the United States on November 10, 2012. Summary On the second day of the WDC, Flip falls down from a tree and wakes himself up, after he separated with Yuma and the others. He was hiding in a tree in order to analyze the other duelists but fell asleep. He decides to collect Heart Pieces but realizes that it's the second day and only strong people remain, and if he loses he'd lose his only Heart Piece. He then thinks of an idea. Elsewhere, as Yuma is talking to Tori and fits his 4th Heart Piece into its container, he then notices that Astral isn't around him, and he's in the ship within the Emperor's Key wondering what he is. Elsewhere Flip is collecting Heart Pieces using his "tricky ideas" and even takes Spencer's Heart Piece and in return he can choose any number of pieces he wants from Flip's bag. Spencer ends up getting disqualified from the WDC because the Heart Pieces Flip gave him were fake (they were candy). Flip then goes to see Nistro to qualify into the next round, and Nistro tells him to lick his Heart Pieces. Flip licks it, says it's candy and tell Nistro he was tricked, but Nistro doesn't believe him and ties him up with rope. Then Yuma and Tori arrive and Dextra recognizes Yuma as "the noisy little boy". Nistro reveals that as punishment for fabricating Heart Pieces his Deck will be confiscated, he will be disqualified from the WDC and he would be deprived of all future participation in the WDC for the rest of his life. Nistro also says he will make sure he never duels again by beating him out of Heartland City. Knowing this, Yuma decides to Duel against him but instead Dextra agrees for a 2-on-1 match. If Yuma wins, Dextra and Nistro will forget what Flip did and leave him alone, but if Yuma loses he takes Flip's punishment, which Yuma accepts. Meanwhile, Astral is still in The Emperor's Key, and notices Yuma is starting a duel. He goes to help him but is stopped by Number 96 who has broke free with the help of the other "Numbers" (excluding "Utopia"). Astral asks why are the other "Numbers" helping him, and Number 96 says that all "Numbers" want destruction. The Duel begins, and Astral is still inside the Key so Yuma couldn't use the Numbers. Number 96 asks Astral to remember his mission, and to come to their side. He is then attacked by him, but Number 39: Utopia appears and protects Astral, and Number 96 then asks Utopia if he is standing against them. He then summons his true form, "Number 96: Dark Mist", and says that he'll absorb him. Back at the Duel, Dextra has destroyed both Yuma's monsters and he is now down to 2400 LP. It is now Nistro's turn, and he attacks Yuma directly with "Hammer Bounzer". Luckily, Yuma's got a plan. He Special Summons "Gagaga Gardna" in Attack Position and uses its effect and discards a card but he's still hit with damage. Yuma is now at 1000 LP, and Nistro then uses "Blade Bounzer" to attack "Gagaga Gardna". Yuma then discards a card but still takes damage, and as Nistro uses the effect of "Blade Bounzer" to discard a card to attack again, Yuma discards the last card in his hand to protect his monster but is still hit with damage. Nistro then uses the effect of "Blade Bounzer" again but Yuma has no cards in his hand, and he's nearly out of monsters on his field and LP. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs Dextra and Nistro This is a 2 vs. 1 Duel. Should either Nistro or Dextra lose, their team loses. Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. He then sets a card. Turn 2: Dextra Dextra draws. She then Normal Summons "Morpho Butterspy" ( 4/1200/1600) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 3: Nistro Nistro draws. As Nistro controls no cards while Yuma controls cards, Nistro Special Summons "Hammer Bounzer" ( 6/2300/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma's hand contains "Attraffic Control", "Wonder Wand", "Overlay Eater", and "Gagaga Gardna". Yuma draws "Tasuke Knight". Yuma Flip Summons "Rai Rider" ( 3/1200/1400) and Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" ( 4/1700/100) in Attack Position. "Tasuke Knight" attacks "Morpho Butterspy", but Dextra activates her face-down "Butterflyoke", switching "Tasuke Knight" to Defense Position and equipping "Butterflyoke" to it. Turn 5: Dextra Dextra draws "Swallowtail Butterspy" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1800/1200) in Attack Position. Dextra activates the second effect of "Butterflyoke", changing "Tasuke Knight" to Attack Position. Since the battle position of one of Yuma's monsters was changed, Dextra activates the effect of "Morpho Butterspy", decreasing the ATK and DEF of "Tasuke Knight" by 1000 ("Tasuke Knight": 1700 →700/100 → 0). "Morpho Butterspy" attacks and destroys "Tasuke Knight (Yuma: 4000 → 3500 LP). As another monster inflicted Battle Damage to Yuma, Dextra activates the effect of "Swallowtail Butterspy", decreasing the ATK of "Rai Rider" by the amount of damage that was inflicted ("Rai Rider": 1200 → 700 ATK). "Swallowtail Butterspy" attacks and destroys "Rai Rider" (Yuma: 3500 → 2400 LP). As "Rai Rider" battled, its effect activates, meaning that "Swallowtail Butterspy" may not attack next turn. Dextra Sets a card. Turn 6: Nistro Nistro draws "Blade Bounzer" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1800/1400) in Attack Position. "Hammer Bounzer" attacks directly. Nistro explains that since he controls no Spell or Trap Cards when "Hammer Bounzer" attacked, Yuma is forbidden from activating Spells and Traps until the end of the Damage Step. Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Gardna" to Special Summon it ( 4/1500/2000) in Attack Position since he is being attacked directly. A replay occurs and Nistro uses "Hammer Bounzer" to attack "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma activates the second effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding "Overlay Eater" in order to prevent its destruction by battle (Yuma: 2400 → 1600 LP). "Blade Bounzer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma activates the second effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding a card to prevent its destruction by battle (Yuma: 1600 → 1300 LP). Nistro activates the effect of "Blade Bounzer" to allow it to attack again by discarding "Copy Knight". "Blade Bounzer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma activates the second effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding the last card in his hand to prevent its destruction by battle (Yuma: 1300 → 1000 LP). Nistro activates the effect of "Blade Bounzer", discarding a card to allow it to attack again. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.